Fuerza
by Henta-Hime
Summary: A Eren Jaeger le gustaba la fuerza. Ansiaba ser muy fuerte para acabar con todos los titanes. Por eso, a Eren le gustaba mucho Levi, porque era una persona muy, muy fuerte y segura de sí misma. Mikasa también era muy fuerte, pero, por alguna razón, a Eren sólo le gustaba la fuerza de Rivaille. /Riren/


¡Hola!~ hoy vengo a aportar una pequeña historia Riren =/3/= ¿vieron cuando encuentran una nueva obsesión? bueno, así me pasó con ellos =/3/=

¡Espero que lo disfruten!~

ATENCIÓN: Riren (Rivaile seme, Eren uke), la ubicación de los nombres importa mis niños =3= aunque no haya lemon, es bueno tenerlo en mente.

* * *

A Eren Jaeger le gustaba la fuerza. Eren ansiaba desde muy pequeño volverse muy, muy fuerte, para destruir con sus propias manos a todos los titanes que le habían arrebatado tempranamente su hogar. Eren quería la fuerza para devolver la paz. Pero Eren, tenía un ligerísimo conflicto en su camino: Mikasa.

Mikasa no era malvada, aunque a muchos ojos fuese un hermoso demonio. Pero Mikasa, tenía una enfermiza obsesión por proteger a Eren y evitar aún a sacrificio de su vida, el que él se hiriera. Y eso a Eren no le gustaba para nada. Porque cuando él estaba cerca de Mikasa en una misión de reconocimiento, sabía que su ambición de destruir a los titanes con sus manos se volvía imposible; porque ella evitaría a como dé lugar que se enfrentase con una criatura que podría arrebatarle la vida. Armin le ayudaba de las formas que estaban a su alcance, pero poco abarcaba. Pues cuando se trataban de temas relacionados a Jaeger, a la señorita Ackerman nadie podía ganarle, ni verbal ni físicamente en una discusión.

Y es por eso, es que a Eren le gustaba Levi.

Levi era fuerte, muy, muy fuerte, justo como él quería ser. Tenía una forma un poco… particular, de actuar, pero era fielmente respetado por todos los miembros de su equipo. Jamás nadie se le rebeló, ni se burló de una de sus decisiones; y eso era, precisamente, porque el sargento Levi era brutalmente violento y fuerte. También su carácter lo era, y por eso es que se debía saber con exactitud cómo tratarle. A Eren no le cabía la menor duda de que Levi Heichou le dejaría luchar si así lo deseaba, él sí era capaz de entender su pretenciosa meta y su afán de destruir a esas gigantes bestias. Eren sabía que con la fuerza de Rivaille, él podría adquirir su propia fuerza.

No es que estuviera diciendo que Mikasa no era muy fuerte también, pero era de conocimiento popular que, entre ellos dos, Levi tardaría sólo segundos en aplastarla como un pequeño insecto.

En muchas conversaciones casuales con Jean y los demás, él recalcaba con sumo ímpetu su estupidez. ¡No era normal! Que una semejante belleza como Mikasa estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada de alguien tan patético —según Jean— como Eren, ¡y que este no sólo no se diera cuenta, sino que no mostraba ni un mínimo de interés por ella! Si Jean estuviese en su lugar ya le habría propuesto matrimonio, ¡como mínimo! ¡Estúpido Eren Jaeger!

Y no sólo eso, sino que para sumar más leña al fuego, Eren jamás dejaba de repetir cuán _atraído_ se sentía por la fuerza de Rivaille. Claro, en sus oídos, las descuidadas palabras dichas sin premeditación sonaban muy bien, un simple soldado espetando su admiración por un superior, su modelo a seguir. Pero para sus compañeros, Bertholdt, Reiner, Conny, y sobre todo Jean, aquella no era sino una indiscreta confesión inconsciente. Para todos ellos, el ciego e idiota de Eren iba por la vida esparciendo por todos los oídos su atracción por Heichou.

Las primeras veces que esto sucedió, nadie le dio mucha importancia. Eran sólo las palabras de un niño entusiasmado con la fuerza de un talentoso soldado. Pero para personas más vivaces y astutas, como Hanji Zoe, algo no era del todo _normal_. Y su naturaleza le obligaba a investigar a fondo para lograr descubrir qué era eso que la inquietaba tanto.

Primeramente, notó que sus iniciales comentarios encantados respecto a Levi, pasaron de contarse sólo a Mikasa y Armin, y lograron expandirse a todo aquel que hablara con Eren. Y siempre eran los mismos halagos: su fuerza, valentía e inteligencia.

Pero Mikasa Ackerman ardía en un peligroso fuego cada vez que lo escuchaba. ¡Ella era todas esas cosas! Era fuerte, valiente e inteligente, ¡y también muy hermosa! ¿Entonces por qué Eren no la halagaba a ella tanto como a él? No, lo que es más importante aquí, ¿¡por qué Eren no la obedecía tan sumisamente como lo hacía con él?! Sólo bastaba una mínima orden, una escueta palabra hacia Jaeger de parte de Heichou y él obedecía de inmediato, con firmeza y rapidez. ¡Cada vez! Mientras que con ella, no sólo la ignoraba completamente, sino que muchas veces hasta se había ganado golpes de su parte. ¡Era totalmente injusto!

Y Mikasa Ackerman no era una persona que se quedara precisamente de brazos cruzados frente a algo que la incomodaba.

Pero como recordarán he dicho ya, Rivaille no es tampoco alguien que acatara quejas de buena manera, y menos aún tratándose de algo tan estúpido como lo era el enfermizo amor de una simple adolescente. Y él tampoco se contendría si tuviera la necesidad de golpear a una mujer, que por algo está al mando. No dudaría en atacar si la situación se volvía demasiado tediosa.

Ackerman jamás ha sido cobarde, por lo que muchas veces se enfrentó cara a cara con Levi, pero bastaba con una simple mirada de su parte para quitarle todas las quejas que latían en su boca, ansiosas por salir. Una mirada que hurgaba en lo más profundo de tu alma y volcaba un cubo de hielo directamente en ella, helándote de inmediato. Ni siquiera una frase, ni una palabra, sólo sus ojos.

Los ojos del Heichou daban miedo.

Por eso mismo, ni ella, ni Armin ni nadie, podía entender cuando Eren alababa su mirada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Es decir, ¡era una espeluznante mirada! Pero no, para él, eran los ojos de una persona decidida, fuerte y capaz de valerse por sí misma. ¡Y una mierda, Eren! ¡Tú lo que tienes es una maldita obsesión!

Ah… ¿así lo verían los demás cuando ella hablaba de proteger a Eren?

Pero a ojos de Hanji Zoe, esto tampoco pasó desapercibido. Porque sí, es cierto que su mirada asusta un poquito, pero a ellos jamás les daba _La Mirada _esa que usa en reservadas ocasiones, como cuando recién se levanta, o un lugar está muy sucio, o alguien desobedece una orden suya. Y Rivaille usaba esa mirada para Mikasa, _siempre_. Como si la viera como una constante amenaza, una plaga pronta a eliminar. Hanji, también recayó en que Levi tomó al cuidado a Jaeger por decisión propia, y que desde que estaban establecidos en aquel castillo, ordenó un entrenamiento particular que sólo realizaría con él. Además del que ya sostenía con ella en busca de nuevos conocimientos sobre los titanes.

Y, casualmente, esos _entrenamientos particulares_ jamás eran visibles para alguien. Y es que era también un poco cierto que de vez en cuando, como ahora, Rivaille abusaba ligeramente de su cargo. Si él daba la orden de que nadie se acercara, nadie debía hacerlo si tenía el mínimo aprecio por su vida. Y eso es porque Rivaille Heichou era fuerte. Y, a Eren, le fascinaba esa fuerza.

Pero para Mikasa y Hanji todo quedó muy claro aquel día.

Aquel día fue una nada deseable combinación de pequeños sucesos que, acumulados, desencadenaron en el peor y más pésimo humor en el sargento. Nadie se le acercó, pues conocían el proceso; en días como estos no se le debe hacer contacto visual a menos que se esté siendo triturado por un titán. Pero Mikasa… ella no conocía el proceso. Ese día que descargaba fuerte lluvia desde temprano, Ackerman había adquirido una fuerza de voluntad gracias a un buen dormir, y estaba completamente empecinada en aclarar un par de asuntos con Rivaille.

Hanji intentó detenerla por todos los medios no-violentos posibles, pero por una maldita desgracia, no lo logró a tiempo.

En el medio de su caminata hacia el estudio de Rivaille, se los encontraron a él y a un sumiso Eren detrás suyo. Él en verdad tenía una cara que espantaría hasta al mismísimo Titán Colosal. Algo nerviosa y torpe, tanto ella como Eren siendo testigos del peligroso choque de fuerzas que se estaba llevando a cabo en el pasillo, Hanji intentó disuadir las cosas halando del brazo de Mikasa, pero ella no cedió ni un poco.

Heichou la miró con _La Mirada, _y toda posibilidad de paz se perdió entonces. Eren parecía temblar, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ackerman?

—Hablar. Sabe muy bien sobre qué.

¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Piensa rápido Hanji, piensa rápido! ¡Ay por todos los santos cielos, ya había estirado su boca!

—Mikasa, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para…

— ¿Quieres hablar? —Eren interrumpió su comentario frente al gélido murmullo que le causó cierta intranquilidad. ¡Jodida Mikasa, ¿justo hoy tenía que hablarle?!

La fuerte presión en su brazo que lo haló hacia adelante le hizo trastabillar un poco, pero la mano que se aferraba a su extremidad le evitó la caída mientras que la otra sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza. La boca de Rivaille se movía fiera, ansiosa en busca de respuesta, que encontró cuando el inesperado gemidito de Eren le abrió paso a su lengua. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa se cerraron forzosamente cuando la caricia de la lengua ajena se convirtió en una enfurecida guerra dentro —y fuera— de sus bocas. ¡Estaba caliente, su cara estaba jodidamente caliente!

Pero no sólo la suya, la cara de Hanji nada tenía que envidiar al fuego en su más firme apogeo, con sus ojos totalmente emocionados y a la espera de un espectáculo más demostrativo. No del todo, pero esta escena estaba casi, casi a la misma altura que su fascinación por los titanes.

Mikasa por otro lado, parecía que había perdido la capacidad para absorber calor y color. Su cara pálida como la nieve y fría como tal, contempló incapaz de hacer algo. Pero mientras que el beso se prolongaba, pues parecía que entre más tenía Levi, más quería, un _algo_ despertó el sumo interés en ella, arrastrando un intenso carmesí en sus mejillas.

Una nueva faceta de Eren nunca antes vista. Una imagen para su colección memorial, una nueva fotografía mental a su extenso mural dedicado a Eren.

El Eren Jaeger excitado y completamente entregado. Su cara enrojecida ardiendo por algo más que simple calor veraniego, sus gemidos que trataba de reprimir pero le era imposible. El sumiso Eren a la merced de la fuerza posesiva de Rivaille.

— Esta es la respuesta a tu estúpida pregunta, Ackerman, él es mío.—Dijo por fin, tras separarse ligeramente de la cara de un Eren rojo y caliente como el infierno.

Y estuvo, por un momento, tentada a responder que no. Tal vez con eso lograba que le dejara ver otro magnífico beso o hasta incluso un poco más. Pero respondió torpemente que sí, dejándole marchar con Jaeger incapaz de disimular su bochorno.

Y entonces, algo nunca antes visto pasó. Mikasa Ackerman, miembro de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, enamorada y obsesionada con el torpe Eren Jaeger, aquel lluvioso día fuera de las murallas reconoció de buena voluntad y por primera vez, su derrota.

Entendió muy bien por qué a Eren le gustaba tanto la _fuerza_ de Rivaille. Y, bueno, por qué aunque ella tenía ciertas similitudes con Heichou, él sólo tenía ojos para el enano que le ganaba en creces la edad.

Porque la fuerza que ella tenía, _definitivamente,_ no era la que a Eren _tanto_ le gustaba.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!~ y se haya entendido qué clase de fuerza le gustaba a Eren (?)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!~ =3=


End file.
